What it takes to scare a hanyou
by crazykags
Summary: Kagome and Sango are the feared punks at school. when they try to scare the new kid, Inuyasha, its not going to be that easy. Now Kagome and Sango have to get close to him to find out what it takes to scare this hanyou... parings Inu&Kags San
1. New kid

Hello every one! im so excited this is my first fic on fanfiction! pleaz r&r i could use as much help as i can get.

* * *

What it takes to scare a hanyou

Chapter 1:

"Kagome, get up!" Kagome's mother yelled up the stairs. Kagome rolled over, hardly hearing her mother like always. "Kagome don't make me come up there," she threatened. Kagome just laid there silently too caught up in her dream of designing a black skateboard with her own little personal additions. "OK here I come," her mother said as she trudged up the stairs. She flung open Kagome's door finding her daughter tangled up it her black sheets with a big smile on her face. She walked over to the bed and ripped the sheets right off the bed. As soon as the sheets left Kagome's warm body, she curled into a ball and searched blindly for her sheets.

"Fine I'll get up!" she yelled sitting up, looking at her mother with an evil glare that only her mother could surpass.

"You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up," her mother said leaving the room.

Kagome rubbed the sleep from her eyes angrily. Then rolled off her bed and walked over to her closet. She picked black and gray camo pants with a black t-shirt with a grey skull on it to match. She was hoping to scare the crap out of some new kid at her school today. Once she got dressed she put on her black socks and her black vans. She turned to her mirror to brush her long black raven hair and put on her black eyeliner.

"black describes me," Kagome said when she saw her brother in the reflection of her mirror with a confused look.

"I know sis, but u could add a little more color to your wardrobe." He sighed leaving her bedroom door.

"Whatever," Kagome said leaving her room and heading down the stairs to the kitchen. She grabbed a pop tart and her keys.

"I'm leaving," said walking out the door.

She walked over to her black sports car, hoped in, and sped off to Shikon High.

* * *

Songo waited under the big cherry blossom out in front of shikon high waiting for her best friend. She stood up as a black sports car drove up to the school. She waited as Kagome parked her car and walked to greet her.

"Hey," Kagome said while smiling,"nice outfit, you planning to help me scare the new kid?"

"Yeah," Songo replied. She wore baggy black cargo pants and a black t-shirt that said "stop talking i'm out of asprin" in red print. To top it off she wore black chucks and red streaks were visable in her hair.

"Lets go then." said Kagome.

"Alright," Songo said as they headed to their first class, science.

Kagome and Songo sat near the back of the room. As students were coming in they tried to sit as far away from Kagome and Songo as possible.

The bell rang and the class started. The teacher began to explain a formula, but was inturrupted as a tall silver haired boy entered the room. He wore ripped black baggy jeans and a tight black t-shirt with grey clawmarks down the front. You could tell he was a little nervous as the muscules flexed under his shirt.

"Ah...you must be the new student, Inuyasha." the teacher smiled.

"Well who else would i be?" Inuyasha spat.

"Good point," the teacher murmered were no one could here, but realized the boy next to him was a hanyou and had caught what the man said and held a little smirk on his face.

"Please take a seat Inuyasha," the teacher said pointing towards some empty seats.

Kagome and Songo grinned as Inuyasha walked towards the back of the room. he picked the seat next to kagome, and sat back in a slouched position.

"Songo, we might have a challenge on our hands, hes a hanyou and he might bite!" Kagome teased.

"I heard that," Inuyasha growled.

"To bad." Kagome smirked. She was having fun and realized she wouldnt be able to scare this new kid easily. He was to much like themselves.

* * *

well thanx for reading my fic 

r&r if u want more! find out wut kagome plans to do...


	2. Fight

**Hey everyone thanks for the few reviews i got! i know i spelled sango wrong in the first chapter but im going to fix it! sorry to the people who actually like Kikyo because in this story i hate her! i always hate her shes so evil and to smart to make scences what they are not! so thats pretty much why i hate her and also because she wants to take Inuyasha to hell. he doesnt belong there so Kikyo keep your dirty hands off of him.**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) dont own Inuyasha :( but im pretty much like Kagome (except im not Japanese) so why cant i have him! well hes still not mine :( thats sad so sad. **

**well heres the next chapter**

**chapter 2**

As the class ended the teacher announced that the class was doing a project and they were allowed to pick partners.

Kagome turned to face Sango, but she was headed in Rin's direction. "Sango?" Kagome asked.

Sango turned around, "sorry kags but I promised Rin that I would be her partner last time when she had to be partners with Hojo." Sango glared at Hojo when she said his name.

"Then who's gonna be my partner?" Kagome asked, "I'm not gonna be partners with Hojo! No way not happening." She said.

"Then I don't know what to tell you," Sango said turning back towards Rin. Kagome sat in her seat with a sad look in her eyes.

"Ok class, who doesn't have a partner?" the teacher asked. Kagome and Inuyasha were the only ones who raised their hands. "Perfect! Kagome and Inuyasha, you will be partners." The teacher exclaimed.

Before either of them could protest the bell rang and the teacher left for a bathroom break.

Damn teacher Inuyasha thought as he left the room.

Kagome walked over to Sango I now hate that teacher more than I did before she thought. "Sango!" Kagome growled, "why did you have to promise Rin when we got the new kid?" Kagome wined.

"Sorry Kagome," Sango said feeling sorry for Kagome. "At least he's attractive and better than Hojo." Sango smiled.

"Sango, I know your right about Inuyasha being attractive and better than Hojo, but we are trying to find a way to scare him, remember?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yeah, well you could get closer to him, become his friend, find out some stuff about him, and then maybe you can find a way to scare him." Sango said.

Kagome looked at her strangely for a minute, "are you the Sango I know, because if you are, when did you get so damn smart!" Kagome snapped.

"Hey, its only common sense Kagome, you're just caught up with the fact that he's cute." Sango laughed.

"I'm not to caught up!" Kagome blushed.

"What ever you say Kagome." Sango said as they headed to their next class. On their way the saw that Kikyo had found the new kid and also found him attractive.

"Your kind of cute, I'm Kikyo, what is yours?" Kikyo asked.

"Go away bitch!" Inuyasha replied walking past her to his next class leaving Kikyo with a shocked face. No one ever turned her down.

"That's what you deserve slut." Kagome said.

"Look who's talking, I have gone out with more guys then you ever will." Kikyo sneered.

"That's because I'm not a slut that wants to fuck every guy she likes." Kagome said shoving past her.

"Your not getting away that easily bitch!" Kikyo screamed pulling Kagome's hair.

Kagome turned around planting her fist neatly in Kikyo's face as if it belonged there. Kikyo cried out in pain and held her face. She tried to slap Kagome but Kagome punched her in the stomach and then tripped her. Kikyo fell to the ground with a thud as her head hit first. She curled up into a ball crying from all the pain.

"That will teach you not to mess with me," Kagome said.

"Alright Kagome!" Sango cheered.

"Kagome Higurashi please come to the principles office at once" the intercom rang

"Looks like Hojo thinks he's saving the day again," growled Kagome.

"See you later Kagome," Sango said as she walked into her class.

"Sure," Kagome answered making her way to the principles office.

On her way she saw Hojo leaving the office and heading for class. Kagome ran towards him and hit him in the back. Hojo fell to the floor in surprise. "Why do you always have to tell when someone gets into a fight!" Kagome screamed," It gets so fucking annoying." Kagome hit him a few more times and then headed towards the office once again.

Kagome sat down and waited for about five minutes. "Kagome, the principle will see you now." Said the secretary.

"What ever," Kagome said walking into the office.

"Please sit down Kagome," the principle said.

"I'll stand," Kagome said.

"Ok then lets get strait to the point, why did u get in a fight?" he questioned.

"She pulled my hair and he told on me," she shrugged happy with herself.

"What do you mean he told on you?" he asked.

"Oh it didn't get to you yet? I'm surprised! On my way to the office I beat up Hojo." She smiled.

"That's nothing to brag about Kagome." He said, "well, I'm giving you three days of suspension.

"Three days? Isn't that a little sort?" Kagome questioned.

"No because the first one wasn't your fault, now get to detention so you can start your suspension tomorrow." He finished.

As Kagome walked out she knocked some of the papers off his desk into the trash and he didn't even notice. How slow can our principle be? she thought.

**well i hoped you enjoyed the story please r&r i could use some suggestions...just a thought.**


	3. Tour around the city

**hi every one i have had major writers block! well heres the next chapter. Good and bad news. next friday on the 15th i will be going to New york for about a week and i will have lots of time to write lots of chapters. i might not be able to put them up till after the trip though. so just hang in there and i will try to write more.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha. i wish i could find a way to own him... while im thinking about a way to own Inuyasha on with the story.**

**tour around the city**

Later in detention Sango arrived for being late for class.

"Hey Kags," Sango said.

"Hi," Kagome replied looking up from her drawing. (Many ways of torturing Kikyo...haha I know I'm mean but I hat Kikyo). Sango sat next to Kagome just as Inuyasha walked in grumbling.

"Well look who we have here," Kagome said smiling.

"Great first suspension, then detention with a couple of bitches." He scowled as he took the only seat left in the room, right in front of Kagome.

(Kagome's and Sango's note)

Kagome now would be the time to start talking to him and getting closer.

**Well what do I do? I know how bout I walk up to him and say, "Hey wanna be friends so I can find out what you're scared of?"**

Kagome be serious. Get together when you're out of school sense you're both on suspension. Just get together and do something.

**Well how do I get him to hang around me?**

Tell him you could show him were all the good music stores are and show him around the city.

**Fine.**

(End of note)

(Note to Inuyasha)

**Hey**

What do you want?

**Just wanted to know sense we're both suspended if you wanted me to show you around the city maybe look at some good music stores.**

Are you asking me out on a date?

**I'm just asking if you need a tour of the city. Why do you wanna go out with me?**

No, I'm just asking if you were asking me out.

**Well I'm not asking you out.**

I guess I could use a tour so I won't get lost.

**Was that sarcasm?**

Maybe

**Well do you want to or not?**

Sure

**Ok I will pick you up at 11:00 tomorrow, we will have lunch then I will show you around.**

Feh better than being home

(End of Note)

After school was over Inuyasha gave Kagome his address. He couldn't believe he was letting a girl pick him up. For some reason he felt attracted to her. Kagome smiled and waved.

"See you tomorrow," Kagome said as she ran off to her car.

Sango ran over to Kagome as soon as she left Inuyasha. "So?" she asked.

"I'm showing him around the city tomorrow," She replied.

"Alright Kags! By the way can I have a ride home?" Sango asked.

"What happened to your car?" Kagome questioned.

"Kohaku was using it as target practice, he used his paint ball gun so now it is many different colors. I have to wait till tomorrow because he has to clean it tonight." She explained.

"O, what did you do to him?" Kagome smiled.

"Let's just say he woke up with ice in his bed and no cereal for breakfast." Sango smirked.

"Good enough, I guess I could give you a ride." Kagome said as they hoped into the car.

"Thanks." Sango said happy that she wouldn't have to ride the bus and listen to some weird form of music.

Kagome drove off dropping Sango off at her house. When Kagome got home she went upstairs to her room. She walked over to her chair in front of her desk and picked up her guitar. She started to play I'm just a kid by Simple Plan. She had to stop when she was called down for dinner.

**Sorry i know short chapter! well maybe if i get a few more reviews it will Encourage me to write more so byes!**


	4. authers note read very important!

Sorry everyone

After my trips during the summer I was grounded from the computer for 2 weeks.

Then I haven't had time since school started so I will try to write another chapter as soon as I can. I will make it longer than the other ones too so I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Yell at me if I don't get it up in a week. And I'm sure my friend will remind me. Well after I do my homework I'm going to start writing more on the chapter and it will be soon don't worry! I promise I wont leave you hanging!


End file.
